


Rose, River, and Guns

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Day of the Moon. Later, the Doctor wonders why he's suddenly into a woman who has her own gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose, River, and Guns

**Author's Note:**

> My first DW fic! And my first sorry attempt at humour.

_“Oh, and this is my friend, River; nice hair, clever, has her own gun. I don't like that she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that; kinda do a bit.”_

\--

Lounging around in the console room after Rory and Amy went to bed, the Doctor wondered why he suddenly found a woman who handled a gun attractive. He'd never found deadly weapons appealing. He rarely, if ever handled one, especially after the Time War.

During his ninth regeneration, he took hold of a gun in order to destroy, what he'd thought at the time, the last Dalek in existence. Rose had stopped him.

During his tenth regeneration, he abhorred the thought of any deadly weapon. But…during that same regeneration, when he was reunited with Rose Tyler, and he'd seen her carrying that huge gun…it…did things to him. Things he didn't have time to think about, what with almost regenerating, and the Daleks taking over Earth, with twenty-six other planets. When he went to visit her in early 2005 as he was regenerating into his current body, all he could remember was the pink and yellow girl with a brilliant smile, carrying a big gun.

So yes, he found River handling a gun slightly attractive.

He still didn't understand why.

**Author's Note:**

> Old AN: Just meant to be a humorous little drabble in light of tonight's season finale! I never thought my first, completed Doctor Who fic would be about 11, Rose, and River. Who woulda thunk? I'm not a huge fan of 11/Rose or 11/River, but after re-watching Day of the Moon, I couldn't help it. XD
> 
> Present day: HAHAHAHAHA. I wasn't a huge fan of Eleven/Rose?? My, how times have changed...


End file.
